For consumers who use liquid cleansing compositions, such as shower gels, body washes, or liquid hand soaps, foaming of the cleansing composition during use is desired. Also, it is desired to provide a sufficient amount of foam that is stable for a desired amount of time during use. Also, there is a desire for the foam to provide a creamy texture. The foam volume and creaminess usually compete against each other. As one is increased, the other one usually decreases. It is desired to provide a cleansing composition with a desired amount of foam and a desired amount of creaminess.